videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanosaurs 3
Nanosaurs 3 is a reboot of Nanosaur where you contral a raptor though the worlds and solve puzzles. Like Doom 3 but with no blood or gore or humans except in one level in 1947 Story In the year 4605 humans have sucessfuly created dinosaurs with intelliangce like human beings and created hybrids called Mix breeders. But a plauge that only affect humans know as the green mist was killing the humans but when a cure was found it was too late the humans became excient. Now dinosaurs rule socitey picking up where humans left off trying to make dinosaurs breed since they humans didn't put that in thier genes they tried cloning but the clones became corrupt so they were shot for the good of thier race. Now 25 years later Alien lobster's attack the planet Corinas and you play as Reptonous a mix breeder which he a mix between a Troodon, a velicoraptor and a deyonicus. your mission fend off the alien lobster and detory thier heaquarters. After the frist mission to destory the base of the lobster's Reptonous a pieice of celing fell and broke Reptonous back he stay on life support on a space station for a year. Then a Utahraptor scientest name Peryo asked Reptonous to try a new project called Nanosaurs which give the creature nanobots to improve them and give them super like power like regration, super speed and a jet pack and a arm blaster with a grappling hook. (And no it does not need another related person to active the arm cannon it power by nanobots and the wearer thoughts and nucuear fusion). He then goes on some odd jobs catching crimmals on earth then 6 years later he is order by the goverment to go back in time to gather eggs from the dinosaurs era to extract the gene for reproduction. However that will be for the Nanosaurs remake where Reptonous will go to 3 time periods to get the eggs. The mission was a success and the dinosaurs bring the eggs to the incubator in the sector 12344. 2 mouths have passed Reptonous and a group of other mix breeders go to report on the incubator in sector 12344. But when they arrive they encounter a terriost group know as the Rebels the rebels attack the base and snatch all the eggs. Despite Reptonous effort and his collage the Rebels snatch almost all the eggs and blasted off into the unknow. They all but left one egg it was a peradoon the concuil realize the Rebel Terriorst act and think they are using the eggs to create an army. Thanks to the peradoon excllent flight they figure out where their base is on the planet Bugous. Reptonous is sent in along with his collage to get back those eggs. After losing concat in the dessert and nearly froze to death near glaicer moutian and almost burn at lava lake he discover files on a Dinosaur named Oppaiura a scietest who tried cloning dinosaurs with perosionaty but his experiment were out of contoral. He vanish 10 years ago and no one knows what happen to him. Category:Games Category:Nanosaurs Category:Cutiesaurs